


Caroline's Diary

by hopeforbagels



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Black Markets, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Creepypasta, Diary/Journal, Disturbing Themes, Dolls, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Creepypasta, POV First Person, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Hello. I am Caroline Weathers. I go to Timothy Howard High School as a sophomore. I have a cousin named Presley, and a friend named Demora. If you find my diary, I lost it (In this case, please mail it to 908 Kilgore Drive).





	Caroline's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been working on for two years! Before posting it to the official Creepypasta forum, I decided to post it here so I could get your opinions. You can comment, suggest, or tell me anything, and remember, this isn't finished quite yet!

December 27, 2016

2:37 p.m.

I received a diary for Christmas this year. That, and an impressive array of clothes. My mom asked me if I wanted a tablet or an I- something, like most teens my age have. I told her I wanted something practical. Thus the diary.

I don't know why she wants me to be "mainstream". I think I've got it good, For starters, I have two friends; Presley Davis and Demora Fellows. Well, technically one friend. Presley's my cousin, but we get along like friends. As for Demora, I've known her since kindergarten. She's way different from Presley and I, however. For starters, she's a different race. While Presley and I are totally white, you can tell that Demora's either mixed or African American. That's the most obvious. There are other things too, like where she lives and all that, but I'm digressing. 

School doesn't start back until the second week of January (Yes, we in Barston, the smallest,  most unknown town in Pennsylvania, get out the week of Christmas.), so i have a lot of time on my hands. There's a surprising amount of things to do here, despite the size of the town. There's a new gym somewhere in town, and at 197 pounds, I definitely need to stop by, but come on, it's the Holiday break. In the city a few miles over, there's a mall my friends and I visit often. Christmas is over, so it might not be overloaded with last-minute shoppers anymore. I'll ask the crew if they want to go.

4:02 p.m.

We've made it to the mall! While all of us are technically allowed to drive, only Presley has his official driver's license, so he takes the wheel while Demora rides shotgun and I hog the backseat. Along the way, we saw an abundance of fast food places, but when I asked Presley to pull into one, he shot me down. That's one thing I don't like about Presley. While he's pretty tall, he's basically a twig, no fat whatsoever, and ever since they accidentally forgot his Happy Meal toy at McDonald's years ago, he refuses to have any fast food, which sucks.

I'm not sure on how Demora stands with good ol' fast food. As far as I know, she has everything home-cooked, which isn't bad to be honest, but I'd prefer my $5 Big Box from Bell any day. Now Presley noticed my diary. He wants to write something.

  ~~DON'T EAT FAST FOOD~~

As you can see, Presley's message has been scratched out.

5:41 p.m.

After a little more than an hour of shopping, we're going out to eat. i personally thought the food court was okay, as did Demora, but once again, my beanpole cousin doesn't approve. Where are we going, exactly? A "healthy" buffet called Soup or Salads. Yay...

8:00 p.m.

Presley's completely pissed off by how much I ate. Fun fact: I don't give a flying flip whether a place is healthy or not. Presley says that I'll be obese by the time I'm thirty. I said he'd be a skeleton by twenty-five. To break us up, Demora cut in by pointing out that it was pretty dark outside and that the car was low on gas. We were halfway to Barston, and nothing was in sight. Then Demora realized that her house was nearby. Both Presley and I were confused before she explained that her family was kinda poor when they first came here, and the house in the woods near Barston was all they could afford. She reassured us that the house was absolutely fine and there wasn't a wolf in sight.

I guess we're staying in the Fellow's house.

December 28, 2016

12:13 a.m.

I can't sleep. Maybe that's just me, but sleeping in a house in the woods unnerves me, even if this is Demora's house. In all honesty, I should be sleeping fine. Turns out I was right about Demora being mixed; she's got a Caucasian mom and an African American dad, both of which are very kind and inviting. I think Mr. Fellows is a doctor of some sort. Presley seems to be sleeping fine, so I won't bother him, but maybe the Fellows' are awake.

12:21 a.m.

i don't know why Presley and I didn't visit sooner. These people seem to know the best thing for sleep. Actually, it's just warm milk, but either way, I can't wait to go to dream world.


End file.
